Party That Kills
by MysteriousTiger
Summary: Tea is throwing a party but invited Serenity and Mai only,Serenity decides to invite everyone else and have lots of guys at the party,Joey takes over the party and gots locked out side.
1. Party that Kills

Part 1: Party for 2  
  
*Phone rings and Serenity picks it up*  
  
Serenity: Hello?  
  
Tea: Hi Serenity I was just calling to tell you that I want to invite you to a party just for us ok?  
  
Serenity: Sure but what kind of a party would it be without anyone else especially without boys!!!  
  
Tea: Just come!  
  
Part 2: Never listen  
  
*Serenity hangs up phone and grins evilly picking up the telephone and calling Joey/Tristan/Kaiba/Yami/Yugi/Marik/Malik/Mai*  
  
Serenity: Ok your all invited to a party at Tea's house ok?  
  
Everyone (except Tea): Ok..Um Serenity at what time?  
  
Serenity: How should I know just be there!  
  
*Phone hangs up and Serenity goes through her closet when a car horn sounds*  
  
Serenity (yelling out the window putting on a dress):Wait damn it!  
  
Everyone (except Tea): Wow Serenity couldn't you put the dress on first and then yell out the window!!!  
  
*Serenity runs outside and jumps in the car*  
  
Part 3: WHILE BEING IN THE CAR  
  
Tristan: Wow Serenity you actually look fit tonight  
  
Joey: Hey leave my sis alone or I'll have to push you out of the car!  
  
Tristan: Yea I dare ya come on!  
  
*Joey opens car door and kicks Tristan out*  
  
Joey (Yelling): Yea well there you got what you wanted!  
  
Serenity: Joey I really do look fit tonight *sobs* Tristan!! *Jumps out of the car rolling in the road*  
  
Everyone (gasps and shrugs): One less person!  
  
Marik (holding the rod): Maybe I can control they're minds so they can walk all the way to Tea's house.  
  
Malik: Maybe not *takes the rod and throws it onto the road*  
  
Marik: You freak! Go get it! *pushes Malik out of the car making him roll around*  
  
Yugi: That's it you guys need to stop being so violent ever heard of being in peace?  
  
Yami: Yugi you need help with your peace promise to Joey *takes Joey by the shirt* You better bring Yugi back from his grave of peace or else I'll shove you out the car!!!  
  
Joey (punches Yami into a seatbelt): Then who would be driving you friendship killer!!!  
  
Kaiba: O.O I think someone just stepped on my toe  
  
Mai: Oops sorry I thought you were the car floor... *laughing*  
  
Kaiba (Mad at Mai): Hey look it's a restaurant let's stop here *thinking of an evil plan*  
  
Joey (hears stomach growl): I wonder if they have any sugar..*stops the car in the parking lot of the restaurant and runs in*  
  
Marik: This is going to be interesting *looks at Joey*  
  
Part 4: IN THE RESTAURANT  
  
Malik: *bumps into Marik making him trip over a chair* Hahahaha hey Marik next time don't stand in my spot  
  
Marik: Hey I thought I pushed you out of the car!!*stands up and takes the salt and pepper holders putting them into his pockets*  
  
Malik: I ran back and saw you guys go into this restaurant so I tagged along.  
  
Marik: Oh Good one I guess  
  
*Everyone takes a seat and a waitress walks by*  
  
Marik: Wow.she has an apron and everything, I thought fairytales were just like that *drooling at the sight of a donut tray placed in front of Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Back off buddy it's mine! *tries to reach the donut*  
  
Joey: Hey Yug need some help?  
  
Mai: Yug want to sit on my lap then?  
  
Yami: Leave him alone he doesn't need to be treated like a baby  
  
Malik: He sure looks like one  
  
Marik: *still drooling over the donuts*  
  
Waitress: Ok kid make up your choice you either scram or sit on books or something *holding 3 fat giant books*  
  
Yugi (mad because he can't decide and mad because he isn't tall enough) I'll take the books....  
  
Waitress: *slides the books under Yugi* Better? Now you can actually see the top of the table *smiles and walks away*  
  
Everyone stares at the waitress with a long face then look at Yugi  
  
Yugi: (mad that everyone is staring at his short self)  
  
Mai: Yugi you could just try to grow sometime  
  
Joey: (staring at the sugar cookies as he takes the cookies and stuffs them in his mouth) I can't believe these sugar cookies have sprinkles inside *mouth full of cookies*  
  
Mai: Um Joey you could try to chew your food than show it off!!! (Starving to death)  
  
Waitress: Sorry Honey but girls who look better than me can go outside and stare at the trashcan okay?  
  
Mai: (Gets up and throws the chocolate pudding bowl into the waitress's face) Yea well now you look like the dumpster! *runs outside and gets her seatbelt on*  
  
Everyone else rushes into the car except for Marik  
  
Marik: *drooling looking at the donuts, takes the donuts and shoves them into his pockets* hahaha *alone* um where is everyone? *hears the car horn sound and runs outside into the car*  
  
Joey: (starts the car and turns on music to Eminem) *singing to the song*  
  
Mai: (changes the station into a hip hop version of Cristina Aguilera) don't change it!!  
  
Malik: This music is driving me nuts (shoves Mai out of the car) finally!!!  
  
Part 5: TEA'S PARTY  
  
Tea: Serenity and Mai better get here before this ice cream eats me alive...  
  
Everyone sneaks into her house and starts partying in the other room  
  
Tea: What the? Hey who's in there?! *walks in and sees everyone partying except for Serenity/Mai/Tristan*  
  
Joey: Hey Tea your party sucks but then I changed it into my party and now its cool!  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
Tea: (grr) Joey Wheeler leave my party alone!!!  
  
Joey: Or what your going to dance around in your pajamas because that's what your wearing.  
  
Everyone stares at Tea's Bunny pajamas (laughter)  
  
Tea: Stop laughing its not funny I thought no one was coming!! *crawls under the buffet table and spots a doll*  
  
Yugi: Tea stop staring at the doll is that all you think about, toys?  
  
Tea: (thinking) I guess *smiles and starts to brush the doll*  
  
Yami: That's just weird Oo  
  
Joey: No wonder she cries so much!! Baby cry!! *makes raspberry sounds at Tea*  
  
*Serenity and Tristan run into the party room catching their breaths*  
  
Everyone stares except Joey  
  
Serenity: I thought you guys were eating in that restaurant *gasp and falls from trying to catch her breath*  
  
Tristan: I think *tries to catch breath* I think you guys need to get her a glass of *falls on top of Serenity making her shake on the floor like a fish*  
  
Everyone but Joey stares  
  
Joey: Um.I think these sugar cookies are talking to me *stares at the cookies* Serenity is that you? Tristan stop coughing!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Joey like if he has problems  
  
Joey: (looks at everyone and thinks of being on live TV.) 15 million people staring.. *sounds like a zombie repeating the same words*  
  
Tea: (out from under the table) Serenity your brother is insane!!! Serenity and Tristan (awake): Tea why are you wearing bunny pajamas?  
  
Tea (starts to cry and hides under the buffet table again) I'll just talk with my doll instead  
  
Everyone laughs and starts to eat  
  
Mai: (Runs into the house holding a bag of board games)  
  
Everyone looks at Mai and laughs: Bored games?  
  
Mai: Well I couldn't think of anything else to bring and anyway it's not like I bought the board games, Joey your car trunk is open and people are auctioning your stuff *falls to the ground and laughs*  
  
Joey (shocked runs outside and sees nothing, gets locked out and keeps knocking on the door)  
  
Everyone starts laughing  
  
Tea: (comes out from under the buffet table and takes off the bunny pajamas leaving a dress under) Hahaha now the party begins!  
  
Everyone looks at Tea and starts playing board games  
  
OUTSIDE WHERE JOEY IS FREEZING TO DEATH AND STARVING  
  
Joey: (made up a donut song and is singing it, banging on the door) open up you guys I'm freezing out here!!!  
  
Tristan: (opens the door leaving it open for Joey to walk in)  
  
*Joey is tying his sneakers so he won't trip*  
  
Everyone: Tristan close the door it's freezing  
  
Tristan: Ok *kicks the door without seeing Joey tying his sneakers*  
  
Joey: Tristan!!!!!! *sounds all over the world*  
  
Will he survive or will he freeze to death while everyone is partying outside? Toon in sometime later to find out. 


	2. Joey gets attacked by toys

DON'T THINK ABOUT CLIMBING WALLS  
  
Earlier in the story.....  
  
Joey: Tristan!!!!!! *sounds all over the world*  
  
Will he survive or will he freeze to death while everyone is partying outside? Toon in sometime later to find out.  
  
Joey: (kicking the door) somebody open up already!  
  
Serenity: (walks to the door opening it up) Joey what are you doing out here?  
  
Joey: (looks at Serenity wearing bunny pajamas) what are you doing wearing bunny pajamas?  
  
Serenity: Fine Joey if you're going to insult my pajamas than stay outside!! *slams the door in Joey's face*  
  
Joey: *sits down on the steps and thinks of some way to come in* I know I'll climb into one of these windows and go downstairs to the party  
  
*Joey begins to climb the brick walls up to Tea's bedroom window, he breaks the window and climbs in letting Tea's collection of dolls fall*  
  
Joey: (scared of dolls) O.O!! Isn't Tea a little to grown to play with dolls.. *steps on a teddy bear* Hey look I broke its head.. Cool! *trips over a toy chest landing in a pile of stuffed unicorns* Ahhh!!!! This house is haunted by dolls!!! *runs through the door downstairs*  
  
IN THE PARTY ROOM  
  
Joey: *runs into the room covered in doll clothes and teddy bear fluff* this house is haunted by dolls!!  
  
Tea: My dollies!! * bangs her doll on Joey's head without stopping*  
  
Tristan: Where were you I thought I open the door for you to come in *takes a bite of the last sugar cookie*  
  
Joey: (mad) where was I? I was freezing to death outside because of all of you!!! *takes Tea's doll and throws it in the punch bowl*  
  
Tea: Joey you. you.. You doll killer!! *runs to the punch bowl taking the doll out and cleaning her*  
  
Everyone stares at Tea: Oh grow up already!!  
  
Marik: So you decided to climb the wall with the window to Tea's bedroom and got attacked by dolls.. *laughs*  
  
Malik: Joey...Marik was controlling the wittle dolls mind so you can get scared.. *talking like a baby*  
  
Mai: *walks in back of Joey placing a doll on his head* Ahh look it's another doll!!  
  
Joey: *runs around like crazy* Ahh get it off me! Get it off me!  
  
Everyone starts to laugh but begin getting dizzy from watching Joey run in circles  
  
TEN HOURS LATER............................  
  
Joey: *still running in circles yelling get it off me*  
  
*Everyone is sleeping except for Mai*  
  
Mai: Joey you can stop I put the doll there.. *starts to yawn without stopping*  
  
Joey: You did? *stops running and falls to the ground sleeping* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Everyone peeks: Is he sleeping or pretending?  
  
Mai: Shh let him sleep... atleast for a week *walks slowly towards the door*  
  
Everyone except Joey leaves  
  
OUTSIDE OF TEA'S HOUSE  
  
Tea: Hey wait a minute I live here! *runs inside yelling for Joey to leave*  
  
Everyone outside: Let's get out of here before he attacks again... *drives away*  
  
Joey: *yelling out the door* Wait you guys the party just got better!!! *runs after the car*  
  
Tea: *Looks around and picks up the doll* What would I do without you... *falls to sleep*  
  
MysteriousTiger: Beware the dolls are after all of us... JAMIE STOP THROWING THOSE DOLLS AT ME!!  
  
Jamie: *evil* Must destroy all dolls! Shut up Jazmine you Barbie doll! 


	3. Tea and Serenity

School had begun but everyone seemed to be happy about it, well not everyone. Tea didn't really know what to do after Serenity had wrecked her party. Tea was known as the freak with the doll since the party had ended and now she thinks it is all Serenity's fault. Serenity tries to stay as far away from Tea but Tea keeps following her until one day Serenity isn't found.  
  
(Bell rings for the first day of school and all the 9th graders are sitting down on the benches in the school's football field)  
  
Principal: Welcome 9th graders to  
  
(School's marching band is playing a song while all the ninth graders are going into the school)  
  
Tea: *talking to Mai* this year is going to be so fun! I'm going to try out for cheerleader squad!  
  
Cheerleader in background: *cackling* who said babies can try out for cheerleading? *keeps cackling with other cheerleaders while walking to chemistry*  
  
Mai: *yells across all* well at least babies have brains unlike perky freaks!  
  
(Cheerleaders keep walking as they shove a girl into the boy's bathroom and all the boys run out)  
  
Tea: Thanks Mai but I could have handled it *watches Serenity waving pom pom across Tea's and Mai's face*  
  
Serenity: I'm going to try out for cheerleading squad! How about you guys?  
  
Tea: *walks away to chemistry leaving Mai with Serenity*  
  
Serenity: What's gotten into her? *looks at Mai who is staring at a guy walk by*  
  
Mai: Huh? *keeps staring*  
  
Serenity: *dragging Mai to Math* Come on!  
  
IN CHEMISTRY  
  
Joey: *waves at Tea to sit next to him* hey had a nice summer?  
  
Tea: *angry* yea sure, whatever *takes out chemistry book and begins to study for quiz as the cheerleader who had insulted her looks back at her *  
  
Cheerleader: I can't believe you're here I thought his school was for people who have a brain  
  
Joey: *laughs* as if you do *gets up and sharpens pencil*  
  
Cheerleader: *turns around and trips Joey while he walks back to his seat*  
  
(All the students in the classroom laugh at him)  
  
Joey: *gets up and sits in his seat with his face glowing red*  
  
Tea: Don't mind her she just needs to have her attitude checked  
  
Cheerleader: I heard that  
  
Tea: Then my job here is done *gets up and walks away one minute before the bell rang*  
  
Serenity: *walking out into the hallway with Mai* Tea you look like if someone just broke into your room and stole all of your outfits  
  
Joey: Some cheerleading monkey try to hurt her feelings *digging through backpack for something to eat*  
  
Mai: I hate cheerleaders *looks at Serenity who has her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping* um no offense though  
  
Joey: *finds a two week old sandwich and takes a bite out of it* Yum.baloney  
  
Mai/Tea/Serenity: *disgusted look* Joey!  
  
Joey: *sandwich in his mouth* what?!  
  
Serenity: *walks away with her pom pom cheering a tune for try outs*  
  
Tea: *rolls her eyes* I'm so annoyed! *walks into the gym for gym class*  
  
Joey: *looks at schedule* I wonder where biology is *scratches head while being pulled away by Mai*  
  
Mai: You're so pathetic *walks into biology*  
  
IN GYM  
  
Tristan: *runs into the gym with the other guys* hi Tea! *runs to Tea* what's up?  
  
Tea: *blinks* Tristan you're passing the side of the gym for girls Tristan: *volleyball from girls' side of the gym hits his head* Mommy.  
  
Tea: *walks away as she sees Serenity and Mai walk in with pom poms* Mai!! *runs to Mai* you betrayer. *narrows a look at Mai*  
  
Mai: What?! *walks away with Serenity who is talking to Tristan*  
  
Tristan: I like you too! *has a smile on his face*  
  
Serenity: No I love you too! *hugs Tristan*  
  
Tristan: No I love you more! *hugs Serenity*  
  
Serenity: No I do!  
  
Tristan: Nope me  
  
Serenity: No No No me!  
  
Tristan: No me  
  
Mai: Alright already! You both love each other! Shesh! *walks away while letting two volleyballs fall on Serenity and Tristan's heads*  
  
Joey: *runs in holding a water bottle to his head letting water run down his face*  
  
Mai: Joey talk some sense into your sister! *yelling across the gym while being asked out by some guy*  
  
Principal: *in PA system* All students report to the gym  
  
(All students sit down on the benches in the gym for the following events that will occur)  
  
Cheerleading Captain: Ok try outs are being hailed right now so all of you girls.or guys. *crickets* please step down for the try outs!  
  
(Serenity and Mai step down as Joey and Tristan cheer for them)  
  
Tea: *leans against a wall with arms crossed* who needs to be cheerleader?  
  
Serenity: Ok-ay! Give me an S! Give me an E! Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me an N! Give me an I! Give me a T! Give me a Y! What does that spell? SERENITY! And you should worship her because she's the great! *laughs and sits down next to the other students who are trying out*  
  
(Everyone in audience claps as the judges rate her 8, 8, and 9) Mai: *dances to a song and takes a bow as she hurries to sit with Serenity* I'm scared.  
  
Serenity: Of what? Cheerleading try outs are so easy just be conceded *starts to put some lip gloss on*  
  
Mai: Conceded? *laughs* I can do that! *keeps a mirror to her face*  
  
Tea: *walks to Joey and Tristan and sits next to them* Isn't that pathetic?  
  
Joey: No it's cool..I think I'm going to ask Mai out.*dazes off*  
  
Tea: You're dumber than they are!  
  
Tristan: Hey! No one calls Serenity dumb!  
  
Tea: No she's not dumb she's retarted! *walks out of the gym making a scene*  
  
Serenity/Mai: Hater...  
  
IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAY  
  
Tea: *banging on lockers* I hate her! I absolutely hate her! Not only her but Mai! And Tristan! And I hope Joey doesn't bump into me! *kicks the lockers* I will get my revenge.for everything.. 


End file.
